Teen Dinosaurs
by sunset siren curse
Summary: The Spectro-pirates have returned and is making a mess of things. Rex and Zoe, Jericho and Kole and Beastboy and Raven also have to deal with their feelings. Can it work out? Main Pairings: Rex and Zoe, Jericho and Kole, Beastboy and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**Dinosaurs and Heroes**

_Two of my favourite shows together. Unfortunately I don't own Dinosaur King or Teen Titans. Pairings= Kole + Jericho, Rex + Zoe, Raven + Beastboy_

**Chapter 1:**

_With Rex_

"Morning Ace," Rex said as his little dinosaur nudged him awake. Rex sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Again, Ace nudged his hand.

"What is it Ace?" Rex asked. Ace walked over to the dresser and knocked a picture frame on to Rex's lap. Rex looked at it. It was a picture of Max, Rex, Zoe, Rod, Laura, Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank. Ace tapped on the picture with his foot.

"What about the picture Ace?" Rex asked. "We are going to see them today."

Ace shook his head and then looked around. Finally, he spotted Rex's tooth necklace. Picking it up, Ace used it to point at the picture. The direction was at Zoe.

"What about Zoe?" Rex asked. Ace growled. This was getting frustrating. Again he looked around. Then he jumped off the bed and walked over to the bookcase, where he pulled out a dinosaur book. Using his nose, Ace flipped through the pages until he had found what he wanted. Then he walked back to Rex. Ace pulled him out of bed and dragged him over to the book. Then Ace walked back and picked up the picture and the necklace. Again, Ace pointed the tooth in the direction of Zoe and the tapped on the book. Finally Rex understood.

"Are you trying to tell me that I should tell Zoe that I'm in love with her?" Rex asked. Ace nodded and then turned the page, showing a picture of a dinosaur with eggs in a nest.

Rex sighed. "It's not that easy, Ace. Humans are very different from dinosaurs. Besides, it appears that she likes Max."

Ace turned the page again. This one had two dinosaurs fighting each other for a female. Rex laughed. "I'm not going to fight Max over Zoe. Come on, let's have some breakfast.

_With Zoe_

Zoe stared at the TV with a dreamy look on her face. Paris, who was lying on her lap, was asleep. Reece walked in and looked at her sister.

"Zoe," Reece said calmly. "You do realise that one day you have to stop swooning over movie stars and tell Rex how you feel." That snapped Zoe out of her head.

"It's not easy Reece," Zoe said sadly. "Besides, he's probably not interested." Reece shook her head and sighed. She really wished that Zoe would find happiness with Rex like she had with Zander.

_At Titans South Tower_

Jericho sat on the chair in the living room, calmly strumming "Foolish Games" on his guitar as he listened Argent argue with Herald.

"Sorry Trumpet Boy," Argent said. "Next time I want to go on a date with Hot Spot, I'll ask your permission first."

"No need to," Herald shot back. "I'll just open a portal and stick the two of you in another dimension so I don't have to see you two kiss each other."

Wildebeest walked in and looked at Herald and Argent fight. He looked at Jericho and then went over and sat with him.

Wildebeest tapped him on the shoulder. Jericho looked up. Wildebeest then pointed to himself, then his hands and then at Jericho.

Jericho nodded. He had been teaching Wildebeest sign language so he could communicate with the rest of the team.

After he put his guitar down, he turned to Wildebeest.

_What's up?_ Jericho asked.

_Are you ok? _Wildebeest asked. _Ever since Hotspot and Argent got together, you've been acting all distant. Is something wrong?_

_I guess I'm a little jealous,_ Jericho answered.

_Do you like Argent?_ Wildebeest had a very surprised look on his face.

Jericho smiled _No. She's cute and all but she's not my type. I'm jealous at their relationship._

_Do you like one of the other Titan girls?_ Wildebeest asked. Jericho nodded. _Can I guess who it is?_ Again Jericho nodded.

_Pantha?_

_No, she's a little too bold for me. Besides, Red Star has his eyes on her._

_Bumblebee?_

_Herald's got her. She's a little sassy for my taste and I couldn't do that to Herald._

_Starfire?_

_Robin will murder me if I even look at her, let alone date her._

_Raven?_

_Beastboy's one of my best friends and he loves Raven. I can't do that to him._

_Jinx?_

_Kid Flash's got her. Besides she like Argent with fashion, it's scary._

_Well, the last two I can think of is Melvin and Kole._

_Melvin's eight. I'm not after her. And even if I was, Raven will kill me if I hurt her. Beastboy told me that she's scary when she's angry._

_Then that leaves Kole. You like Kole?_

Jericho shook his head. _I don't like her. I'm in love with her._

_Shouldn't you tell her?_

_Lightning has already got his hands on her. How can I?_

_I believe the expression is 'How do you know unless you try?'_

"Enough!" Jericho and Wildebeest turned to see Hotspot glaring at Argent and Herald. "Enough arguing. Herald, if you have a problem with me and Argent together, just ignore it. We won't do affection things if you're around. Happy?"

Herald nodded.

"Good," Hotspot smiled. "Now let's have some breakfast. I'm cooking."

Wildebeest got up and patted Jericho's head. _Don't worry_, he signed. _Something might happen. You never know_. Then he walked towards the kitchen, leaving Jericho alone with his thoughts. He really hoped that Wildebeest was right.

_At Titans North_

Kole sat on the couch, staring into space. Lightning walked into the room and kissed her on the cheek but she didn't notice.

"Kole," Lightning said. Kole looked at him. "I have to talk to you about something."

'There's something I have to say too," she said.

"You go first," Lightning said.

"Ok," Kole said. She took a deep breath and started to talk. "Lightning, I like you. You're cute and very sweet but we don't have a connection. I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends."

"Oh," Lightning said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I do like you but like you said, I don't feel a connection between us. I'm quite happy to remain as friends."

Kole nodded. "Do you feel like you have a connection with someone else?"

Lightning nodded. "I just didn't know how to tell you. Her name is Mist. She creates clouds and fog."

"She sounds lovely," Kole said. "I would like to meet her."

Lightning smiled. "Okay, I'll bring her over one day. What about you? Who do you feel a connection with?"

"Jericho."

Again Lightning nodded. "I'm very happy for you and I wish you luck in the future."

"Likewise," Kole smiled. They gave each other a hug and then Lightning left the room. Kole instantly felt lighter. _Now all I have to do is tell Jericho how I feel_, she thought. _I hope he feels the same way._

_At Titans Tower_

_In Raven's room_

Raven sat on her bed, reading. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear someone knocking on her door.

"Rae?" A voice called out. Raven screamed. Sighing, she got up and opened her door. It was Beastboy holding a tray.

"What do you want, Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"Morning Rae," Beastboy said. "Sorry if I startled you. Cy made waffles this morning and you weren't down so I saved you some and made you some herbal tea." He held out the tray. Raven's stomach growled.

"Thanks Beastboy," she said as she took the tray. Beastboy nodded and then started to walk away. Raven closed her door and started to drink her tea. Then she noticed it was her favourite tea in her favourite cup. Softly, she smiled.

"Thank you Beastboy."

_In the kitchen_

Back in the kitchen, Beastboy picked at his tofu eggs. Robin and Cyborg were staring at him.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"How did it go?" Both boys said.

"Fine." was the answer.

"What did she do?" Cyborg asked.

"She took it, thanked me and then I walked away," Beastboy answered.

"Come on Beastboy," Robin said. "You have to tell her how you feel."

"Says the leader who took two years to tell Star that he loves her," Beastboy shot back at him.

"Good morning friend Beastboy and friend Cyborg," Starfire called out cheerfully as she flew through the door. "Good morning boyfriend Robin," she said as she kissed his cheek. Robin blushed as Cyborg laughed.

"You know, Rob, Beastboy has got a point. It did take you two years to tell Starfire how you felt about her," he pointed out.

"Cy, this isn't about me and Star. This is about Beastboy and Raven," Robin said.

"Does friend Beastboy have the feelings of affection towards friend Raven?" Starfire squealed. "Glorious! I will go tell her the good news."

"NO!" Beastboy shrieked. Quickly, he turned in to an octopus and grabbed Starfire. After he dragged her away from the door, he changed back.

"Star, please you can't," Beastboy begged. "She's still heartbroken from that dragon jerk. And what is she doesn't like me back? It would totally wreck our friendship. I'm begging you Star, don't tell her!"

"But..." Starfire started to say but Beastboy beat her to the punch, giving her the "Face". Starfire groaned. No one could resist the face.

"Okay, I will not tell her," Starfire sighed.

"Thanks Star," Beastboy said as he gave her a hug. "I'm going to see if Aqualad's up for a race. Later."

After he had left, Cyborg looked at Robin and Starfire. "Something has to be done about those two."

"Yeah but what?" Robin asked.

Outside the tower, Beastboy turned into a dolphin and jumped off into the ocean, without noticing that he had cracked an egg open and kicked a card into the ocean. There was a brief flash and a baryonyx appeared and swam away.

Outside of the Titans South tower, Wildebeest went for a run, kicking an egg open. There was a brief flash and an iguanodon appeared and disappeared into the forest.

Outside of the Titans North tower, Red Star was practising hitting targets. He hit an egg, cracking it open. Softly the wind started blowing. There was a brief flash and a velociraptor appeared and then disappeared in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinosaurs and Heroes**

_Two of my favourite shows together. Unfortunately I don't own Dinosaur King or Teen Titans. Pairings= Kole + Jericho, Rex + Zoe, Raven + Beastboy_

**Chapter 2:**

"Reece," Max called. "Where'd the dinosaur appear?"

"In America," Reece answered. "A place called Jump City."

"Okay," Max said. "Let's go." Quickly Max, Rex and Zoe pressed their dino-holders. Soon they were gone.

"Wait a minute," Reece said. "There's a dinosaur in Florida and a dinosaur in Russia. How can they be in three places at once?

_At Titans Tower_

Robin and Cyborg were playing a video game, Starfire was feeding Silkie and Raven was meditating when the alarm went off.

"Titans, there's trouble," Robin said as he started tapping into the computer. Suddenly Beastboy's face appeared on the screen.

"Guys, you need to get down town," he panted. "We have a massive problem."

"What's the situation, BB?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy's face disappeared, revealing a ten foot dinosaur running though the city. Everywhere, people were screaming. Beastboy's face reappeared.

"I'll try to hold it off as long as I can but I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Don't worry, Beastboy," Robin said. "We're on our way. Titans, Go!"

Max looked around the city.

"Where do you suppose the dinosaur is, guys?" Max asked. No answer. Max looked around. Rex and Zoe weren't there. "Something must have gone wrong with their dino-holders." Suddenly he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Max turned and found himself face-to-face with a baryonyx. Max took a step back and narrowed his eyes.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with," he said as he pulled out his dino-holder and Chomp's card.

The titans flew through the sky, trying to find the dinosaur, when they heard Beastboy's voice. Quickly, everyone landed. Beastboy's body was trapped under some rubble. Quickly, Starfire and Cyborg destroyed and pulled the rubble off him.

"What happened?" Robin asked as Raven examined Beastboy's body for injuries.

"The dinosaur just smashed me into a wall," Beastboy said. He patted Raven's hand. "It's okay, Rae. I'm fine. Thanks any way."

Raven softly smiled and nodded. "Did you see which way the dinosaur went?"

"Down that way," Beastboy pointed. Quickly everyone turned to see the dinosaur in front of a little boy with brown hair, a cap and a device in his hand.

"DINO-SLASH!" the boy yelled. "GO, TRICERATOPS. ROAR!"

The titans eyes widen as another dinosaur appeared and roared.

"Okay Chomp," the boy said. "Let's show this dinosaur what we're made of. LIGHTING STRIKE!"

The triceratops reared up with a ball of electricity forming in between its horns. As it slammed on the ground, the electricity left its horns and hit the baryonyx directly in the chest. As it landed on the ground, it shuddered. There was a brief flash and the dinosaur turned back into a card. Quickly the kid picked up the card and placed it in his pocket. He then pressed a button on his device. The triceratops flashed and then turned back into a card. The kid ran it through the device again it turned into a smaller version of the triceratops. The kid then picked it up and hugged it.

"Yay Chomp," he said. "You were great!"

Robin started clapping. The kid turned around with a surprised look on his face. Slowly Starfire joined in with the clapping, followed by Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy. The kid grinned and walked over to the teenagers.

"Now that's what I call "teamwork," Robin grinned.

"Oh, I didn't do anything," the kid said. "It was all Chomp." He held up the little dinosaur proudly. "I'm Max Taylor."

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin said. "I'm Robin, that's Starfire, Raven Beastboy and Cyborg."

"Nice to meet you all," Max grinned. "Do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Robin asked.

"My friends are...," Max started to explained when he felt something go off in his hand. He looked down.

"What is that device?" Cyborg asked.

"It's my dino-holder," Max said. "It helps me to get Chomp to his full size, allows me to travel around the world to find dinosaurs and helps Chomp with his attacks. Oh no."

"What is it dude?" Beastboy asked.

"There's a dinosaur in Florida and one in Russia too," Max said. "Rex and Zoe must have teleported there."

"Wait," Raven said. "That's where Titans North and South are. We should get back to the tower and contact them, then the titans can keep and eye out for them."

"Great idea," Robin said. "Raven, can you get us back to the tower?"

"With pleasure," Raven answered. Max's eyes widen as Raven turned the world black and then light again. Now he was standing in a living room.

"You guys are superheroes?" Max said.

"Yes friend Max," Starfire said. "Robin is a martial arts fighter, Cyborg is a ...cyborg, Raven is a magician, Beastboy can change into animals and I can fly and shoot starbolts from my hands and eyes."

"Awesome," Max breathed. Then he noticed Chomp sniffing a type of worm around the same size as Chomp. "And what's that?"

"Oh, that's my little Silkie," Starfire grinned as she picked Silkie up and cuddled him.

Over by the computer, Cyborg was typing some keys. Max walked over. Soon two faces appeared on the screen. One was a man with dark skin and the other was a woman with silver skin, red eyes and black hair with red bangs.

"Titans South,' the man said. "What's up?"

"Hi Hotspot and Argent," Robin said. "Has a dinosaur appeared in the area around your tower yet?"

"No love, why?" the woman asked.

"Max," Robin said as he turned. "I think you should explain."

"No problem. Hi, I'm Max and that's Chomp," Max said, pointing at Chomp. "On my dino-holder, it said that a dinosaur has appeared in the area around you. It appears that three dinosaurs have shown up in three different places. Chomp and I have already defeated the dinosaur in this area, so one of my friends should be near you."

"Who are they love?" Argent asked kindly.

"Rex Owen and Zoe Drake," Max stated. "Rex has blonde hair, blue eyes and has a small carnotaurus with him. Zoe has pink hair in pigtails, purple eyes and her dinosaur is a parasaurolophus."

Suddenly there was a grunt. Hotspot and Argent turned. Max blinked in surprise at the creature who walked in. It was grey, looked like a cross between a horse and a donkey with shrap horns on its head. Then Max gasped. In the creatures arms was...

"Rex!" Max shouted in horror. Rex's jacket was ripped and torn, cuts and bruises were decorating his arms and legs and on his chest, Ace was sitting there with a concern look on his face.

"Is he okay?" Max said with worry in his voice.

"Hey Wildebeest," Hotspot called as the creature and a blonde boy laid him on the couch and started to clean his wounds. Quickly, the blonde boy looked into the creature's eyes and disappeared. Now the creature's eyes were glowing green.

"He was attacked," the creature said. "He was trying to fight a dinosaur when Wildebeest found him. The dinosaur then knocked him into some trees and he fell uncouncious."

"Do you need me to come over and heal him?" Raven asked.

"That would be a great idea," Wildebeest said.

"We'll try to get him to come to," Hotspot said. "Titans South out." Then they were gone. Beastboy squeezed Max's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Don't worry Max," he said. "It will be okay."

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinosaurs and Heroes**

_Two of my favourite shows together. Unfortunately I don't own Dinosaur King or Teen Titans. Pairings= Kole + Jericho, Rex + Zoe, Raven + Beastboy_

**Chapter 3:**

Rex winced behind his closed eyes. It felt like he was staring into the sun. Slowly he opened his eyes. He screamed as there was another boy staring at hin with bright green eyes. The boy smiled kindly, picked up a cloth and started to wash Rex's arms.

"Who are you?" Rex asked. The boy's face dropped. He then turned and picked up a notepad and pencil. He quickly wrote something and turned it around. It said _My name is Jericho_.

"You can't talk?" Rex asked.

Jericho pulled down his collar, revealing a long scar across his throat. Rex winced.

"Sorry." Jericho waved his hand as if saying don't worry about it.

"Where am I?" Rex asked.

"Jericho!" Rex turned his head to the voice and saw a girl with sliver skin, red eyes, black hair with red bangs and a black dress. "Oh good, he's up. Herald's gone to get the titans. Are you okay, love?"

Rex smiled. He liked this girl. "I think so. Who are you?"

"I'm Argent, leader of Titans South. You've already met Jericho. Over there is Wildebeest and my boyfriend Hotspot," she said, pointing each one out. Hotspot came over and wrapped his arms around Argent while Wildebeest waved.

"Nice to meet you all," Rex smiled. Then he realised something important. "Ace! Where's Ace?"

"Sh," Hotspot said gently. "You were knocked out and attacked. Is Ace that little blue dinosaur over there?" Rex looked in the direction that Hotspot was pointing. Ace was sitting with Wildebeest and by the looks of things, they were getting along very well.

"Yes, that's Ace," Rex said. "What do you mean, I was knocked out?"

"Don't you remember?" Argent asked.

Rex closed his eyes as a memory filled his mind.

_The light vanished and Rex found himself in a jungle._

"_Wow, this place is beautiful," he said. Then he reliased that Max and Zoe weren't with him. "We must have separated by accident. Where would they..." He was cut off when something smashed him into a tree, causing him to drop his dino-holder. Wincing, Rex turned and found himself face-to-face with an iguanodon. Ace growled as he stood in front of Rex. There was no way he was little an herbivore attack his owner. Quickly the iguanodon flicked Ace out of the way. That's when Rex noticed a symbol on its forehead._

"_The Spectro-Pirates!" Rex cried._

"_That's right you little punk!" Sheer snapped as she stepped out from behind. "And you're going to pay. Iguanodon, finish him off."_

_Rex cried in pain as the dinosaur used its feet to scratch him. As he felt himself passed away from loss of blood, he heard a different noise. Then everything went black._

"Yes, I remember," Rex said. "Who saved me?"

"Wildebeest did," Argent said. "He carried you in here just as your friend Max called. He was quite worried about you."

Suddenly there was a beautiful sound. Everyone turned. Rex's eyes widen as a portal opened. Out stepped a dark-skinned man with a cloak and mask, a kid with spiky black hair, a girl with long red hair and green eyes, another girl with purple hair and grey skin, a boy with green skin and pointy ears, a man with robotic parts and finally Max with Chomp. Max grinned as he ran over and hugged Rex.

"I was so worried," Max said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," Rex said. "The Spectro-Pirates are back. Sheer attacked me."

"Oh man, I thought we got rid of them!" Max complained. "Anyway, these are the Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg."

"And that's Herald over there," Argent pointed. Max giggled. Chomp was chewing on Herald's cloak.

"Where's Zoe?" Rex asked.

"She's in Russia," Raven said as she knelt beside Rex. "Hold still." Rex watched as Raven's hands glow and heal his wounds. "Wow what can you guys do?"

"Martial arts," Robin said. "Trained under Batman."

"Flight, super strength and shoot starbolts from my hands and eyes," Starfire said.

"Magic," Raven said.

"Shapeshifting," Beastboy put in.

"Being part robot," Cyborg said.

"I create red plasma from my hands," Argent said.

"My horn opens rifts in space," Herald added.

"Turn myself into a flaming torch," Hotspot said. After seeing the confused looks on Max and Rex's face, he smiled and then closed his eyes. There was a loud noise and in Hotspot's place was a person covered head-to-toe in flames. There was another loud noise and he turned back to his human form.

"Awesome!" Rex and Max said together. Rex then turned to Jericho.

"What can you do?" Rex asked. Jericho got up and looked at Beastboy. Beastboy nodded. Then Jericho's body faded a little and disappeared into Beastboy's body.

"Ta da," Jericho said from inside Beastboy. "I can also see people's memories and experience their feelings when I'm inside their body. And by the way, Wildebeest's weapon is his horns." Then Jericho suddenly appeared.

Beastboy shot Jericho a greatful look and Jericho nodded. Then Titans South computer went off. Quickly Argent typed some keys. A face appeared. It was a man dressed in a military suit.

"Titans South," Argent said. "What's up Red Star?"

"We have a problem."


End file.
